Star Uchiha
by Silent And Stars -Two People
Summary: Star Uchiha. Name: Kyohaku Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Kyohaku walked into an alley of the Konoha streets. Her Hinata-like hair was black as the midnight sky. Her eyes were the same color. On her right was silver haired girl. She had bloody red eyes. She wore a black dress like her sister's dress. Her blood red headband was tied around her waist. On her hands were fingerless black gloves. Only they went up to her wrist. Her name was Yamanka Akina. On the left of Star, was another girl. She had long brown hair, like Sakura's, green eyes, and a blood red head band. She had a black battle dress with lines like Sakura's, only her lines were blue. She had a pair of black shorts. Her headband was on the top of her hair like Sakura's. To tell you the truth, she was like a twin sister to Sakura. They both wore the same clothes and headbands the same place. Her name was Hale Akira and she was rivals with Akina.

Star and her friends stopped in the middle of the alley. They saw Star's brother and his team along with Konohamaru's team. On the opposite side were four sand ninjas. One girl had long blue hair and green eyes. She had her Suna headband on her pants like a belt. Only, unlike Lee, it looked cute on her body.

She sighed as she looked Star's way. She seemed to be familiar but Star couldn't put her black nails on it (LOL). "OI, blue haired girl, what's your name?" Sasuke asked the girl as she turned her gaze to meet his. "Roxy, Roxy No Subaku." She replied. "What's yours?" she asked Sasuke and Star's. "Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said. "Uchiha Kyohaku," Star replied as Roxy's teammate turned his gaze to meet hers. _God,_ _why do people stare at me?_ Star thought angrily. His team jumped off as hers walked away towards Kumi's house.

Kumi and Halie were twin sisters and the other friends of Star's. Kumi had short jagged black hair with a brown ribbon that held it up and blue eyes. She always wore a white dress that was outlined with blue. Halie had short jagged brown hair with a black ribbon holding it up and green eyes. She always wore a white dress that was outlined with green.

Star knocked on the door. Two girls answered it. "Hey, _mis amigas_," Kumi said pulling the door out a little wider and allowing the girls to come in. She had been recently learning Spanish. The girls could get info on every person in Konoha and even the other countries. They both could also read minds and read fortunes. They walked up to Kumi's room. Kumi and Halie smirked.

"You want info on Roxy No Subaku and her team," Kumi and Halie said. They pulled out five stacks each hand from their cherry oak desks. They pulled out two cards from each of their decks. "Here," they said putting them face down and flipping them. Star leaned in to read them.

Meanwhile…

"Roxy," Gaara said coming into his younger sister's room. She sat at her bed with a card deck. "Hi, what up," she said Gaara. "I need you to give me info on Kyohaku Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha," he said sitting down on her bed next to her. She smirked as she flipped two brown cards face up. Gaara study Star's card first.

This is A GAARA POV and A STAR POV (The / means what they both read. PS the first one is Star's then Gaara's stats)

Name: Kyohaku/ Gaara, Age: 13/13, Skills in: Medical and Genjustu/Sand, A-Ranked missions: 1/0, B-Ranked Missions: 7/3, C-Ranked Missions: 13/12, D-Ranked Missions: 3/7. _Wow, she's tough_, Gaara thought surprised. _Not so bad_, Star thought admiring Gaara's picture.

Gaara's POV:

"So, she's strong and pretty, huh?" Roxy said smirking. "Yeah," Gaara said, not really knowing what he was actually saying. Roxy giggled as Gaara looked out the window to see…

Star's POV:

Star was sitting down on Kumi's bed thinking about Gaara. "He's strong and kinda cute, huh, Star?" Kumi asked coming back up stairs with thirty Cokes. "Why so many?" Akira asked. "Yeah he is, Kumi," Star replied taking a coke and popping the lid off. "And Akira, because we're having company," Kumi replied to Akira's question.

Gaara's POV:

Gaara saw Temari (HAHA, did you think it was Star) standing there in a long tan tee shirt, black shorts, and a black sleeping bag under her arm. "Sorry, Gaara I have to go." Roxy said standing up and grabbed her black sleeping bag. Gaara never realized that his sister was wearing a long blue shirt and black shorts.

Star's POV:

Ten minutes had passed as two girls jumped on the windowsill. It was the girls from the alley. _Temari and Roxy I think were the names_, Star thought. They sat down on Kumi's bed as two girls ran up stairs. One had long black hair and light green eyes. She wore a long red shirt with a white cross in the middle of it. The other girl had long black hair and green eyes. She wore the same thing as the other did. They looked like they went to the witch school across the street. _OMG, they do. That's why they have_ _those shirts and hair pieces_, Star thought a little light blub appearing over her head. "_Holla_, Kira and Kisa, come sit." Kumi said as the two girls walked inside her room and sat on her bed.

"So, you're the Konoha ninjas we saw in the alley today huh?" Roxy asked. "Hai," Star, Akina, and Akira replied. Halie eyes widen as she turned her face away from everyone else with a huge blush. "Was it Kiba, again?" Kumi, Akira, Akina, Kira, Kisa and Star asked Halie. She nodded blushing again. Kumi eyes widen as she told the girls what Halie had read and she saw.

"I'll kill that perv," Akina said giggling slightly, feeling sad about her friend, Kiba-kun. "What happened?" Roxy and Temari asked. "Ok, Kumi and Halie can read minds and tell fortunes. Halie isn't too good with her power to read minds as well as Kumi. And she mostly gets her mind wandered away and starts thinking about her crush, Inuzuka Kiba. So she mostly reads his mind," Star said giggling to herself. "And reads his secret daydreams about her and him together," Kumi finished giggling also but the word 'SHE' was Akina not Halie.

Naruto's POV:

Naruto had heard that Sasuke's sister and her friends were throwing a slumber party at Kumi and Halie's house. Naruto had run off to the boys of Konoha AKA Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji and Lee. They all jumped silently to Kumi's house. And waited out their window, which happen to be open and heard everything since the beginning of the slumber party.

Star's POV:

A knock was heard at the door in a bit. Wondering who it was, Star bounced down the stairs. She opened the door, to see Hinata and Tenten. (BTW: Tenten doesn't like Neji) Tenten wore some green jogging pants and a pink tee shirt. Hinata wore a nice short blue spandex tank top with a pair of black jogging pants. They both could be easily known that they weren't wearing a bra. "KUMI-CHAN, HINATA AND TENTEN ARE HERE!!!!!!!!" Star yelled loud enough for the boys outside to hear them.

That night, the girls sat on Kumi's bed with pop-corn, cokes, and horror movies. Of course Akina and Akira brought their favorite things ever, two stuffed tiger animals. Sighing, Star started the horror watch-a-thon with, _When a Stranger Calls._ At the end Star walked over to the window to get some fresh air. While doing that, she bent down on near the trees and mouthed 'You can stay if you want but we'll kill you if you say anything'. The boys nodded excited.

That night, around midnight, Star grinned. "Can we play truth-or-dare?" Star asked. "Sure, with boys? I wonder who is still up," Kumi said winking at Star, so no one could see it. Halie nodded as she pulled her silver cell phone out and handed it to Kumi. She dialed a number as a boy answered it. She heard 'shut ups' in the back ground. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, can you and your friends come on over to my house now?" Kumi asked twirling a strand of her black hair using her middle and fore finger. "Really, awesome, great see you in four!" Kumi said hanging up.

"What you have a crush on him?" Roxy asked. "Nope, actually it gets on his nerves right, Starry-Chan," Kumi said smiling. "Yeah, it's really fun acting like a crazy fan girl, though Akina and Akira hate it, eh?" Star replied looking towards Akina and Akira. They were blushing and looking out the window. Star and her friends turned to see Naruto and his friends standing their wearing pairs of sleeping pants on. Roxy stared at Sasuke and was blushing also.

The only ones not blushing was the guys and Star. Star was staring at Gaara with full intent. He wore a pair of plain bloody red pants. And he stared at her also. "HEY SASUKE," Akina and Akira yelled in unison. Sasuke flinched and came inside sitting next to Roxy and Star. Gaara sat next to Star and Temari. SO here's the line-up starting with Kumi, who is by her bed: Kumi, Akira, Roxy, Sasuke, Star, Gaara, Halie, Kiba, Kisa, Shino, Kira, Lee, Akina, Kankuro, Hinata, Naruto, and finally Tenten.

Hinata was almost about to faint when Naruto touched her hand as Star asked Hinata "Truth or dare, Hinata-Sama?" "Um…d…dare, Star-Chan," Hinata replied being to feel a little bolder. Star smirked as Kumi and Halie giggled. Not fair, Hinata mouthed to them. "Hinata, I dare you to…let me ponder this for a moment…oh, I dare you to kiss Sasuke on the…" Star said not needing to finish. Hinata suddenly felt pale. Star didn't even need to finish her sentence. Hinata already knew she meant on…on…SASUKE'S LIPS?!?!?! "Or you can skip your turn and go in the closet with a boy for seven minutes," Star finished her dare. _Huh? A Seven Minutes in Heaven game combined with a Truth-or-Dare game,_ _awesome_, Inner Hinata thought.

"I chose your second option." Hinata replied still feeling confident. "Ok, but with Naruto Uzamaki for seven minutes," Star replied using Hinata's crush to get her to kiss him. _She's doing this for me. I really have to thank her_, Inner Hinata thought as Hinata stood up. Naruto stood up also and walked into the closet with Hinata.

Hinata's POV:

Walking into the closet with Naruto made Hinata feel glad about her choice. The closet was pretty dark and tight. This made Hinata and Naruto almost able kiss. _Kiss me, please, Naruto-kun_, Hinata thought as Naruto leaned his head towards her lips. He pulled his hand around her waist and started to remove her shirt. _OMFG, he got my shirt off!_ Hinata thought with her chest now completely bare. Naruto then placed his lips on her's as…

Star's POV:

"It's been ten minutes, you guys." Star said at looking Kumi and Halie, who were zoned out. "What is? What's going on?" the girls asked them as they fainted. Star started to rub her temples as Hinata and Naruto came back out. Hinata wasn't blushing or fainted but smiling. She never smiled. _Unless_… Star began to think as they sat down.

The game went pretty fast before almost everyone fell asleep. Sasuke was lying down with Roxy at his side. Star and Gaara were the only ones up. "Um… Gaara, do you ever think you should smile when happy?" Star asked looking out the window. They were both sitting on the window sill. "Kinda, do you ever smile?" Gaara asked looking at Star. "Yes, but it's only used to cover up my hurt and sorrow." Star replied showing a little fake smile. "Now I see what you mean," Gaara said easily seeing the sadness and her sorrow.

Around three, Star yawned as the wind pulled her shirt up a little. Star pulled it down in a flash. "Are you tried, Star-Chan?" Gaara asked as Star lied her head on the side of the window sill. "No Gaara-kun," Star replied looking his way. "I was just thinking about Kaila." Star said looking back out. "Who's Kaila?" Gaara asked.

"Kaila Hells is a girl who was once a Konoha ninja and my best friend. She left us," Star said tears forming in her eyes. "She disappeared years ago, about seven years ago. She was seven while we were six. She started to blur lines of insanity. She then ran away from Konoha three months after her seventh birthday. I thought she was kidnapped until we, "Star said looking at Akina, Akira, Kumi, and Halie, then turned her gaze back to Gaara. "Were told to go on a mission to retrieve her," Star said as single clear tear rolled down her pale face. "We had learned that she ran off to join the Akatsuki."Star said as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. "We came after her and Star went under cover." A voice said, as Gaara and Star turned to see Halie and Kumi standing there. They had tears on their cheeks and shirts. They were crying also.

"When Star went under cover, we stayed outside of the Akatsuki base and listened to the thoughts of the other members. Then it happened," Halie said looking grim. "Kaila had been a wonderful poison maker and healer. She had dipped her kunai in her famous killing poison and she walked into Star's room. Star and Kaila left like sisters to each other and Kaila hated it when Star was praised when she did an amazing medical justu when Kaila had known killing poisons not even Sasori knew about. She thought Star was asleep and plunged the kunai into Star's heart." Kumi said as Star touched her chest, where the kunai had almost killed her. "When she did this, Star was wide awake and could feel the poison spreading through out her body. Of course, Star couldn't move and she quietly screamed in agony. I knew everything from Kaila's thoughts to her feelings. She felt really mad at herself for almost killing her best friend and scared that Star wouldn't live. Halie and I came out of the trees with Akina and Akira following us." Kumi said. "Star immediately fainted from the poison and her breathing and heart began to slow down. Kaila couldn't believe what she just did and ran back to her room bringing a vile back with her." Kumi said. "And in that vile held the cure for the killing poison," Star said.

The girls and Gaara looked when they heard a puff of smoke appear. In that puff, held a girl with crystal green eyes and brown hair, she wore a bloodied Akatsuki robe. On her face was a pair of wire rimmed glasses. She was bleeding from her heart and stomach. Star and Kumi immediately realized her to be Kaila Hells. And she was sure in Hell. Star and Kumi walked over to her as she fainted. "Kuso, someone stabbed her with her own poison." Star said checking her pulse. Gaara and the other girls walked behind Kumi and Star.

"Her heart's failing along with her lungs. Where is her antidote?" Star asked Kumi as Kaila whispered something. It was in Greek and the only ones who knew Greek were Kumi, Halie, and Star. (Don't ask) "Check her bag, Kumi." Star said as Kumi pulled out a vile of pink liquid. "Of course, only she could make a pink antidote," Star whispered.

In ten minutes, they had gotten most of the poison out of her body and stopped the bleeding. "Wow, I thought she was supposed to be our spy for Konoha, what happened?" Kumi asked Kaila, who was wrapping gauze around her cut right hand. She strained for words. "T…they…found…out…about…me…spy," Kaila said. "Kaila's vocal cords are some what damaged." Kumi and Star said in unison. "Kumi you're gonna need your power for this." Star said. Akina had gone back to bed with Kiba again.

Kaila and Kumi then went to bed, leaning on the wall. Halie laid against the wall next Akira, Kumi, and Kira. Gaara sat on the window sill with Star pulled close to his chest. He placed his hands protecting Star. She closed her eyes. Before she slumber took over her, she felt some body's lips press against hers. It was a slight peck on the lips. Not a real kiss and not their first kiss. Star fell into slumber thinking of Gaara and the Chunnin Exams.

The next morning, the morning of the first exam, was kinda weird. The boys woke up to see their crushes lying next to them (mostly Kiba though cause he likes Akina and she likes him). Only Sasuke and Roxy were happily snuggled up together. Akina and Akira fainted seeing this. Star woke up lying on Gaara's chest, which was bare. _Kuso, why does he have so much like-able looks?_ Star thought as she pushed her aching legs over the sill. She still couldn't figure out if she liked Gaara as a boyfriend or just a friend. The girls shooed the boys out of Kumi's room as they changed.

Gaara's POV:

After being totally begged to show them the girls changing, Gaara created his sand eye and a little screen to show them. Although the only girl they couldn't see was Star, which only Gaara could see in his own mind. He saw her remove her shirt and shorts to put on a pair of cropped pants and a brown sleeveless hoodie with her clan symbol on the back. Gaara could see Naruto starring at Hinata, who was pulling on her purple undershirt over her white bra. (A/N: YOU PEEPING TOMS!!!!)

Star's POV:

After putting on her hoodie, Star started walking towards the door, her feet gliding over the carpet. "AH! No, great! We're late for school!" Kira shrieked as Star helped her get her shirt on without killing herself. "Thanks Star-sama," Kira said as she and her sister disappeared out the window. Star watched as they got yelled at by their headmistress.

Finally she and Hinata walked out the door to find Gaara and Naruto waiting for them. "Oh, hi boys, what up?" Star asked as she and Gaara walked out of Kumi's house. Star was thinking of ways to cheat for the exams. It looked as Hinata was thinking was thinking the same thing. She kept twiddling Naruto and hers fingers. She kept giggling also.

When they got there, Naruto and Hinata waited for their teammates to get there. Gaara and his team walked inside. Star just found out that Akina and Akira were fighting about Sasuke inside on the third floor, the real one not the second floor. She walked up and entered inside.

They sat near Gaara and his team. Roxy and Star started talking away the time. Akina and Akira began talking to Temari about fans. Akira and Akina each had a four little black fans and one big one each. They all stopped talking when Ibiki came out.

Star looked around her area to find anyone she knew. Hinata was somewhat near the front row. Gaara in the back, Temari in the middle along with Kankuro, Roxy on the top row, Akina behind Ino, and Akira was behind Hinata. _Ok_, she thought, _this is gonna be hard. _Alright, the exams began and Star began to use her cheating methods carefully. She found out that they DID need to cheat.

Instead of using Sharrigan, Star closed her eyes. She immediately began to think of the first three questions. After finding them, words began to slide across her mind. Kumi and Halie were communicating with them.

After ten minutes, the two teams of girls (AKA Kumi, Halie, Akina, Akira, Kina, and Star) were finished with the first exams. The one other person who was finished was Hinata. _She's too smart so she_ _didn't cheat_, Star thought.

Finally, the long night had begun, Star walked home with her hoodie pulled over her head. She cropped pants clung to her legs and her zori were clicking the ground. She sighed as she needed comfort. She had seen her old best friend with a bloodied face and a blood stained shirt. Kaila had been attacked by a force she didn't know. This time Kaila would have completely died if she didn't get to a hospital and be treated as quickly as an eye could blink. She was gonna be in coma, she wouldn't and couldn't wake up. Star knew this to be the work of Mangekyo Sharingan, Itachi's specialty.

Star began to shiver but it wasn't from the cold. It was from fear that her older brother would come back. Star was mad and scared of his return. He had hurt her best friend and he had to pay for the destruction of her entire life. Star finally reached her apartment. She never lived in the Uchiha household after what happened six years ago.

When Star got inside, she pulled her zori off her feet and laid them by the door. She walked into her room and pulled her knees to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Of course no one could see them in the darkness. Star looked at her bed side. On a desk were three pictures. One picture had her, Sasuke and Roxy smiling and laughing. They were all four years old at the time. The second picture was a picture of Roxy and Star smiling, hands together, and they were giggling. They were six years old. The last picture was a picture of Gaara and Star. She had jumped on Gaara's back and they were laughing. Star had her legs across Gaara's stomach and her arms over his neck. They were seven years old that time. Gaara had just turned seven on that day.

Star stood up and walked to her bathroom. She had finished removing her hoodie and bra when she heard someone chuckle. "Gaara," Star whispered keeping her back to him and turning her head towards him. He wasn't there so she turned her head back to the front of her to see Gaara, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He caressed her cheek and she turned hot pink then red.

Star then looked down at her chest. She had dropped her clothes and arms down by her sides. Gaara then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Star was surprised at first and deepened into the kiss. She wrapped her bare arms around Gaara's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _WOW, oh wow. I can't believe I'm having my first kiss without a shirt on and with a boy who is so effing handsome._ Star thought as her chest pressed against his. After a few minutes of the greatest kiss of Star and Gaara's life, they broke apart.

"I…I… to…um…take…a…" Star started unable to find her voice. _What's_ _happening? I_ _can't speak_, Inner Star thought her anger rising. Star was mostly shy and sad but her inner self was as tough as a steak. "I have to take a shower, Gaara-kun," Star said finally able to find her voice. Gaara stood as solid as rock and looked at Star like he already knew that. _He wants to_ _take a shower…OMFG_, Inner Star thought throwing her fist in the air. _HELL YEAH!!!!!_ Inner Star thought yelling loud enough for Star's ears to hurt.

"Oh, why do you keep staring at me?" Star asked tracing Gaara's kanji. "Well, because…you are just so pretty and I think…well, I think you are the most sweetest girl I have ever met." Gaara replied. "Well, I'm not like the little girl I was before, remember, Gaara-sama?" Star asked walking into the bathroom and removing her cropped pants. She felt Gaara's eyes on her back and then up to her neck.

The next morning was the morning of the second exam. Star eagerly sat up from her black bed which had the Uchiha clan symbol at the bottom on the bed and on the comforter. Star got up and walked out to the bathroom. She pulled her hair into a ponytail after brushing it. Once she pulled it up she stopped. On her neck was a red mark. _Yes, did you already forget_ _Star?_ Inner Star said giggling her evil giggle. It was a hickey!! Star could have fainted from shock.

Still in shock, Star continued her morning routine. She walked into in closet and scanned it for good survival clothes. So no minis or anything like that. Star spotted her training shirt, which was a blood red shirt with fishnet at the top of it. She grabbed it and tossed it on her bed. She then found her favorite training pants, which were a pair of black spandex pants that were Capri style. She walked back into her bathroom and put them on. She then brushed her teeth and washed her face.

She pulled out her weapons drawer. "Hmm, let me see what can fit inside," Star said putting in seven scrolls, fifty kunais and shuriken in all (25 each), thirteen paper bombs, and four feet of ninja wire. She smiled as she put it on.

She put on her black chocker and bracelet Gaara gave her at seven. She grabbed her house key and put that in her pouch. She then put on her zori and put her head band around her neck. She rushed out the door locking it. She breathed in fresh air was ran towards the Forest of Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Star walked near the Forest of Death. Akina and Akira met her there. They walked and listen to Anko drone on and on. Finally, they were able to take five. Konohamaru wanted to interview Team Seven. Star heard Sasuke said something, "We aren't the only good team. Go interview Star's team." Sure enough, Konohamaru's team walked over to them. Sighing Star and her friends began to answer the questions.

They then walked over to Sasuke's team. Roxy came and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. She was being kinda of Ino-ish. "Hey Roxy-Chan," Sasuke said as she kissed his cheek. "NANI?!?!?! ARE YOU DATING ROXY!?!?!" Sakura, Akina, and Akira asked furious. "Yeah," Sasuke replied as Roxy giggled slightly.

Once inside, the team heard that Orochimaru came. He attacked Star and cursed her. Akina had fainted and Star was knocked out. Akira had to stay awake.

Akira's POV:

Placing another cold rag on Star and Akina's forehead, Akira sighed. She was the only who wasn't hurt. Akira remembered everything. Star had been cursed with Orochimaru's seal. Her eyes began to slowly close. _No, I have to stay awake_, Akira thought opening her green eyes. She heard a rustle in the bush in front of her. She pulled out a kunai as a woodland bunny ran out. _A bunny_, Akira questioned herself as it ran towards her. She threw the kunai and scared it away.

"Well, who are you? Why don't you just go back to sleep?" a cold voice said. Akira turned to see three sound ninjas standing in front of them. "We just want you to wake up Star," the bigger one said. "Who is this Orochimaru?!?! And what did he do to Star-Sama?!?!" Akira asked standing up and pulling out sebon. "I don't know what to answer your question," the bigger one said.

Kumi's POV:

Kumi, Shika, Ino, Halie, Kina, and Chouji were sitting behind a bush watching everything. "I have an idea, Dosu. Let's make her watch as we kill Star," the girl said as the one called Dosu nodded. She grabbed Akira's hair. "My, my. What beautiful hair you have. But you aren't so good in skills. You know if you spent a little more time training than working on your looks, you could probably beat me," she said pulling Akira's brown hair back in forth, making her head goggle. She pulled out a kunai and held in out in front of her. "I told you that won't work on me," the girl said tugging on Akira's hair once again. "It's not meant for you, idiot." Akira said facing her face towards the girl. Akira raised the kunai and began to… "What the," the girl said as Akira cut her hair and Kin fell back.

Kumi sat dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her sister had cut her hair.

Flashback:

A girl was crying with her knees to her chest. "Why are you crying?" Ino and Kumi asked. She just kept on crying. "Ok, what's your name? I'm Yamanaka Ino and this is Death No Kumi." Ino said as the girl wiped her eyes. "It's Hale No Akira," she said. "Oh cool," Kumi said as she and Akira walked off, being best friends.

"Um… do you have Hale No Akira?" a man asked Kumi and Halie's grandmother. "Yes," she replied as the man looked grim. He took off his hat. "Madam, her father died in a strip club. It seems as he was drinking and he started to hit on his ex's sister. Her boyfriend was ticked off at this and struck him in the chest. Akira has to go to an orphanage. Her father never said where to leave her." The man said. "Actually I have adoption papers signed by Lord Hokage himself." Grandmother said pulling out the papers.

End Flashback:

Akira's POV:

_I'm sorry, Star…Kumi….Halie…Akina. It's your turn to watch my back. I won't be a burden_ _anymore. _ Akira thought as her cut brown hair flew by her backside. "KIN, move!" Zaku yelled as he began to use his wind. Akira formed the seals for Replacement No Justu. He used the justu as she disappeared into a log. He looked up as Akira threw kunais at him. He easily countered them. "Now where did you go?" he asked himself as blood fell on his face. He looked up to see Akira coming down. She bit his right arm, while a kunai was in his left arm. He started punching her in the face.

Pain shot through Akira's face. He was punching her so hard that her face had bruises had already began to form. Her mouth began to bleed and so did her nose. Zaku punched her so hard that she rolled over off him. She sat up, huffing and puffing. She turned her head towards him. He put his hands in front of his body. He almost killed her before Kumi's team jumped in front of her. "Kumi-nii-chan, Halie-nii-chan," Akira said tears forming in her eyes. "Hey we're sisters," they replied in unison. Kina helped Akira up.

Black charka began to form around Star. Akira turned as Star stood up. "Star-sama," Akira started before she stopped. Star had black marks across her face, arms, and legs. "Star," the girls said. They backed next to Akina and Akira. "Akira, what's happening to Star-chan?" Kumi asked kneeling beside Akira. "I don't know." Akira replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Star stood her eyes black but not with sad or sorrow or happiness like usual, but cold, killing, and wanting revenge. Akira stared at her. "Akira-san, who did this to you?" Star asked kneeling beside the frightened Akira. "Ha, it was me!" Zaku shouted. "Zaku, are you stupid?" Dosu asked his teammate. Kumi and her team jumped off shortly after Star got up.

Neji's POV:

"A large amount of Charka ahead, Tenten." Neji said jumping next to Tenten. She nodded and pulled out a kunai. When they got there, they saw Star with black Charka surrounding her. "Isn't that Star Uchiha?" Tenten whispered to Neji. He nodded pulling her to the darkness with him. Star had looked up and Neji had pulled Tenten towards him. She was pressed against his chest. Who was this girl? She wasn't the Star Uchiha, Neji and Tenten knew.

Star's POV:

Star smirked clenching her hand into a fist. She glared at the boy named Zaku. He placed his hands in front of himself. He was about to use his wind tunnel. "Slicing Wind No Justu!" He shouted as an explosion happened. Star saw everything in slow motion and quickly grabbed Akira and Akina. She placed them on the ground behind Zaku. "You're fast! AH!" he shouted as she got behind him. Her zori was on his back and her arm had his. "W…what are you doing?" he asked scared. Star began to pull it back. A popping sound broke the silence followed by a scream. "Heh, you are lucky I didn't break it." Star said kicking him to the side.

Akira's POV:

_This_ _isn't Star. No she would never do this_, Akira thought standing up. Tears rolled down her face. _No, not Star_, Akira thought. "STOP IT!" she shouted running towards Star. She stopped in the back of her. "Please stop," she said pulling Star into a hug. Star stopped.

Star's POV:

The marks began to go back to the seal. Star looked back to see Akira, tears rolling down her cheeks. "A…Akira-Chan," Star said before she fell down on her knees. Akira sat down beside her. "Well, you are strong, Ms. Star Uchiha. Take this as a token of our defeat and allow us to go unharmed." Dosu said laying down the 'Heaven' scroll. He and his teammates disappeared. Tenten and Neji jumped down. Tenten grabbed Akina's shoulders and began to shake her. Akina woke and looked around. "Hey girls. Huh? What happened?" she asked sitting down beside Akira. "Nothing," Star replied.

"May I speak to you alone, Star?" he asked. "Sure thing," Star said. She got up as she and Neji walked into the forest. "You now have amazing Charka and it could kill. Just be careful." Neji said. Neji was like a brother to Star and she cared for him like he did for her. "OK, I will." Star replied hugging him. He hugged her back. "Friends-" Star started. "-Forever," Neji finished.

Neji's POV:

_Please be careful_, Neji thought nervous for Star. He was always scared for her. They were like family to each other. Only Star had two brothers and Neji had two cousins and an uncle. Sasuke wasn't like a brother to Star and Itachi had run off. So they decide from all the pain they have had would be best friends.

Star's POV:

After Dosu and his team left the scroll, they began to leave for the tower. Half way through the forest, sand wrapped around Star's waist. It began to crush her. "W…what the…" Star gasped before it let go. Star fell down gasping for air. _Shukaku_, Star thought knowing his sand came after anyone Gaara loved.

After a few gasps later, Star stood up. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and jumped off with Akira and Akina. It was only the first day and ninety minutes later. They had reached the tower in one day, one hour, and thirty five minutes.

Gaara's team had arrived along with Hinata's team. Akira and Akira began talking to Temari about stuff. Of course Star didn't care. Roxy and Hinata came and sat down on the sides of her. "So, are you scared of Gaara, Hinata-chan?" Roxy asked Hinata. "My whole team is, you?" Hinata replied. "Somewhat, I mean I live with him. I might die any night." Roxy replied as Star touched her neck, remembering the earlier events.

Hinata's POV:

"Star, are you ok?" Roxy asked her friend. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Star said putting on a fake smile_. I have known you since we were three and I know you aren't ok, Star._ Hinata thought knowing something was wrong. "What's wrong Star? I know you have something bottled up in you. So what is it?" Hinata asked as Roxy looked surprised. "Heh, nothing gets passed you, eh Hinata?" Star replied. Hinata nodded. "Well, I ran into a man named Orochimaru. And that's about it." Star replied.

_No it isn't Star_, Inner Hinata thought fiddling with her hands. Hinata then noticed something weird about Star's arms. There was a black bracelet from Gaara, a red beaded bracelet from Roxy, a blue rubber bracelet that Hinata gave her, and a metal bracelet. _Where did she get that bracelet?_ Inner Hinata asked herself. "Hey Star, where did you get the metal bracelet?" Hinata asked Star, who was zoned out again. "Neji-san. It was for my sixth birthday. I just never wore it like my other ones." Star replied showing Hinata the interlocking H and U with FF on the bottom of it. _Hyuuga and_ _Uchiha, friends forever?_ Hinata questioned her self again. "It's supposed to mean, Hyuuga and Uchiha are friends forever. Of course they didn't put the A in there." Star said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"Roxy-sama," Star yelled through Suna trying to find her best friend. Star was seven and was to meet Roxy's siblings, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. A blue haired girl turned once hearing Roxy was being called. "Star," Roxy shouted waving. Star ran over, her long black hair bouncing in her ponytail. "Hey Roxy," Star said smiling. "What up Star? So how is your family doing?" Roxy asked. "Dead," Star said sighing. "What happened?!" Roxy asked surprised. "Guess who snapped?" Star said. "Awe man, stupid Itachi, is Sasuke still alive?" Roxy asked. Star nodded. "Come on," Roxy said pulling her towards a big house.

She opened the door. "Temari-nii-chan! Are you there?!"Roxy yelled entering the house. "In my room, sis!" Temari replied. "Come on," Roxy said leading Star up the stairs. She knocked on a wood door. "Come on in," a girl's voice said. Roxy opened the door into a nine year old girl's room. "Hey Roxy, who's this?" a girl asked. She wore a pair of black pants and a white tank top. "This is Star Uchiha. You remember the girl who was walking around with her older brother when I was four?" Roxy asked. "The black haired girl? Wait that was you!" Temari said shocked. Star nodded. "Shut up, Temari!" a boy yelled. "Be quiet Kankuro." A colder voice said. "Oh no," Temari said pulling the girls into her room.

Star was forced into her room. "That's Gaara. He's been kinda emotionless since our uncle died." Temari said sitting on her bed. "He's my older brother but Temari and Kankuro are scared of him." Roxy said sitting down next to Temari. "Why are you scared of him?" Star asked sitting next to Roxy. They couldn't answer before sand began to wrap around her waist. "Now I see," Star whispered as it tightened. "New people?" a voice asked coming inside Temari's room. He had sea green eyes and blood red hair. "Hi Gaara-sama," Star said as he let go.

"You know him?" Roxy asked holding onto her sister's hand. "Yeah, my older brother was told to protect his littlest son. And my brother asked my parents if I could come. I remember. I was fighting a bolder and sand stopped me from continuing. My hands were pretty bloody that day." Star replied holding her grandmother's locket. It had SU engraved on it.

Later that night, Star, Roxy, and Temari were to share a room. Temari pulled open her closet door. "Come on," Roxy said pulling Star to Temari's closet. "Tonight, we are going to Konoha to shop after hours." Temari said replying to Star's confused face. Star put on a pair of jean shorts with black tank. She had brought her black tank shirt that had her Uchiha symbol on its back and her jean shorts.

When they got to Konoha, Star and her friends walked near the Konoha graveyard. "Wait," Star whispered pulling them into the darkness. Two men were digging a grave. "Damn, this is hard." They said leaving the shovels there and going home. "Come on," Star said pulling them to the grave yard. Star heard them shiver. "You aren't scared are you?" Star asked turning around to see that something HAD grabbed Roxy's leg. It looked like a hand but it wasn't. "Trap," Star mumbled helping Roxy out of the so-called-hand.

They made it to the tombstone that the men had been digging at. "Oh my god," Star whispered bending down. "It reads, 'Here lies Star Uchiha, whose body was never found. A good best friend, an amazing ninja, and a great sister', girls they think I am dead." Star said looking at them. Temari and Roxy flinched away. "I'm alive. You don't believe me? Feel my heart," Star said as Roxy laid her head on her chest. "Weird, it sounds like it is beating but it doesn't feel like that." Roxy said backing up to meet Temari's distance.

"Guys," Star said before Roxy handed her a red beaded bracelet for her seventh birthday. "Today is your seventh birthday." Roxy said placing the bracelet on Star's hand just before she and Temari disappeared. "T…thank you," Star whispered before she collapsed into a deep sleep. Her friends had just deserted her in that cold graveyard.


	5. Chapter 5

Star was running through the streets of Konoha. "Hinata!" She yelled looking for her best friend. Star ran into Sasuke. She and he fell back. "Watch where you're going, Star!" He yelled getting back up and running away. Sighing, Star got back up and dusted herself off. She ran following Sasuke, just to see where he was going. He ran them into a hotel and stopped. "Itachi Uchiha," he whispered. No, Star thought activating her Sharingan. "Sasuke," she said standing next to him.

"Hey, Itachi they have the same eyes as you. So, who are they?" Kisame asked Itachi. "My little brother and sister," Itachi replied. "You're not my brother," Star whispered. She had closed her eyes. "Now you will die!" Star yelled opening her eyes to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. "When did you activate that technique?" Itachi asked turning around to meet their angry glares. "When I met Gaara of the Sand," Star replied cracking her knuckles. She placed her left hand out towards the wall. Charka began to form and it was getting stronger and stronger every minute. "Rassegan," Jiraiya whispered.

"Die!" Star yelled running towards Itachi. "RASSEGAN!" Star yelled holding the Charka out in front of her. An explosion hit covering Itachi and Star. Once the smoke cleared, Naruto gasped. Itachi had a hold of Star's right wrist. Her other hand was through his shoulder blade. "Much stronger then you were when we were seven." Itachi said. "Shut up," Star said tears forming in her eyes. "I have never seen you begin to cry, Star." Itachi said. He broke her right wrist and tossed her backwards. "Star!" Naruto shouted catching Star in his arms. Star fell into unconscious and Naruto held her closer to his chest.

Flash back

Ten year old Star ran towards her buddy and smiled. "Hey Naru-kun," Star said. "Hey Starry-Chan," Naruto replied. "Guess what," Star said. "What?" Naruto replied. "I'm dating Gaara," Star said giggling. At that moment, Gaara came walking up and wrapped his arm around Star's shoulder. "Can you protect her with your life Naruto, if I'm not here?" Gaara asked. "Of course," Naruto said.

End Flash back


	6. Chapter 6

Star awoke with a jolt. Her breathing was ragged and heavy. She had just had the strangest dream. She looked around. She saw Jiraiya asleep and Naruto next to him. "It's just a nightmare," Star whispered studying her best friend sleeping. The dream came flooding back to Star.

In the Dream:

Star was running down a long hall. It was pitch black. "Oh my Star, you aren't being very good prisoner." A cold voice said. Star looked down to her hands and feet. Broken shackles were on her ankles. A long tongue wrapped around Star's neck. _I can't breath_, Star thought struggling to pull the tongue off. Star began to gasp for air. "Help me, Sasuke." Star whispered seeing Sasuke come out of the shadows. "Sasuke!" Star yelled, her eyes closing. Her face was pale and her eyes became unfocused. "I…can't…breath…Sasuke…help me," Star whispered feeling dizzy and dead like.

In the Real World:

Star touched her throat to make sure she could breath. "Man," Star whispered pulling the blanket off her. She walked to the window. She opened it and stood on the outer windowsill. Star shut the window and pulled her self up to the roof. Star walked over to the edge. "What was that dream?" Star whispered lying down. "Star hates her life. Can the stars fix it?" Star whispered as someone sat down next to her. She looked to see Gaara. "When did you get here?" Star asked sitting up. "Just a few minutes ago," Gaara replied. "Is it really you Star?" Gaara asked. The last time he saw her was three months. "Yeah," Star said sighing. She had grown her hair down to elbows. She also began to be a lot shyer. Star kissed Gaara's cheek. Gaara pulled Star closer to him. Gaara's arms were around Star's waist.

"Gaara," Star said. "Yeah," Gaara replied. "I have a bad feeling about what is going to happen in the near future," Star said closing her eyes. Before she fell into a slumber, she could hear two girls singing "Cosmos (Outer Space)" by t.A.T.u.

Meanwhile…

Akira and Akina sat in the room where Kaila was placed in. Akira's hair was still brown as the dead leaves of autumn. Kaila's hair was matted around her head. Her glasses were sitting on the tableside by her bed. Akira and Akina missed the green they always saw in Kaila's eyes. Kaila's eyes were closed, her breathing jagged. Akira had never left along with Akina. Akina and Akira sat on the window sill and began to sing "Cosmos (Outer Space)" by t.A.T.u.

Meanwhile…

Roxy sighed her usual sigh. She sat down on the couch in her father's old house. Temari and Kankuro were asleep. Roxy pondered whether to go into Gaara's room and die or stay alive and out. Roxy chose her first option. She put on her robe and walked up the stairs. She opened the bedroom door that would lead to her demise. Her expression changed as soon as she saw that Gaara wasn't there. "That's weird," Roxy whispered walking into her brother's room. His bed was unused and his walls were black. Roxy pulled out the flashlight from her robe pocket. She turned it on and shone it around his room.

On his table side was three pictures. One was in black wood. It was Roxy and Star. Theirs arms were draped over each other's shoulders. Star was wearing her bloody battle dress which had the Uchiha Symbol on the bottom. Star's hair had been long then. _This was eight years ago. Why does Gaara still have this picture?_ Roxy wondered picking it up. As she picked it up, a slip of paper fell out of it. Roxy bent down to pick it up. She put the picture back on the desk. She picked up the picture. Curious, she opened it. It read:

_Dearest Gaara,_

_I wish I could stay with you forever. In your arms, under the protection of your eyes. I would give up everything I have and would have to stay with you. My mother and older sister are dead. I know I shouldn't try to kill myself but my only other option would be living with HER. I would love to live with you and Roxanna for years to come. Plus, you know Destiny. How much she is jealous of you and me. Gaara I love you soo very much. For time, I don't have, I will miss you soo much. The judge is coming to decide my custody and I might not get to stay alone or with Kumi and Halie or you, Roxanna, Kankuro, and Temari. Gaara, please tell Roxanna that she is like a sister to me and I couldn't bear to see her cry or hurt. I love you and Roxanna with my heart. Good bye, my love. Forever, _

_Star _

Roxy gasped at the sight of the letter. It was written in a hurry. _Why was Star scared? And who is Destiny? And why did she call me Roxanna? _Roxy puzzled the questions. Roxanna was her real name but Roxy couldn't stand it. Roxy walked down stairs and called the number that was scribbled on the back of the letter. A female answered.  
"Hello?" She said. "Hi, is this…Destiny?" Roxy questioned. "Why yes? Who is this?" Destiny asked. "My name's Roxy No Subaku, I'm Gaara's…" Roxy didn't finish. "YOU'RE GAARA'S SISTER!!" Destiny intruppeted. "Yeah," Roxy said. "Um… my family's asleep. Meet me at Konoha's graveyard," Destiny said hanging up. Roxy replaced the receiver quietly. Roxy ran up stairs and tossed on her black jacket over her jeans and white tee shirt. She ran back to Gaara's room and put the letter back where she found it. Roxy closed the door quietly and carefully walked down the stairs. At the door, there was a pair of zori missing. Roxy knew Gaara had visited his future fiancé and girlfriend, Star Uchiha. Roxy slipped her brown zori on and slipped out the door. "Who is this Destiny?" Roxy asked herself as she walked into the Konoha graveyard.


End file.
